


Steak and Peppers

by dyingpoet



Series: newsies ships of new york [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sometimes youre hungry but you dont want to eat so you just Project instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Spot's an amazing cook, Davey just found this out





	Steak and Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo got a prompt for dot on tumblr and just Went For It,, also fuck proofreading im exhausted

It was Saturday night and Davey didn’t hate his small, rundown apartment for the first time since he moved in. And it wasn’t because the cops had dragged off the junkie that had been screaming in the alley next to his building, although that had definitely helped, no, it was because his apartment smelled absolutely  _ amazing _ . 

“Spot what are you  _ making _ ?”

Spot glanced up from the stove when Davey walked in the kitchen, he had an apron on and everything. “Steak and peppers, guy at the deli gave the steaks to me for free because I fixed his door.”

Davey looked over Spot’s shoulder and placed a hand on the small of his back, inhaling deeply. “It smells amazing, can I help with anything?”

“You want to help?” Spot looked back, eyebrows shooting into his hairline. “I’ve never seen you cook before.”

“Are you kidding? I always bring the guys leftovers, and I’ve been cooking for Les for years.”

Spot grinned a little bit and nodded his head toward the bag of asparagus left on the counter. “Go for it then, it’ll be done faster if we’re both cooking, anyway.”

With a quick peck on the lips, Davey grabbed a knife and the cutting board. As he started cutting off the stems, he and Spot fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound between them being the sizzling of the steaks and peppers and the low sound of Spot humming. 

Well, there was the sound of his upstairs neighbors pounding on the ceiling, and sirens never really stopped going off in this neighborhood, but the kitchen was warm and happy and he could really care less about everything else. 

After a few minutes Davey mixed together some olive oil, garlic powder, and paprika and let the asparagus marinate in it for a second.

Spot looked over with a slow nod. “I underestimated you there, Jacobs, that’s looking pretty good.”

“Not as good as yours,” Davey quipped, watching as Spot took the steaks off the oven, “where’d you learn to cook like that?”

“My mom taught me when I was little,” Spot said. He looked domestic in a way Davey had never seen before, and he was probably staring a little bit, if Spot’s smirk was enough of an indication. “What?”

Davey shrugged and looked away, a smile playing on his lips. “Nothing, it’s just this whole cooking thing is really clashing with your image.”

“What image?”

“You know, that whole ‘tough guy’ thing you got going on-”

Spot’s lips against his finished the rest of the sentence, and Davey smiled into it before pulling away and slapping lightly at Spot’s shoulder. “Go check the peppers, tough guy.”

Spot barked out a laugh, turning back to the stove nonetheless and stirring the peppers.

The asparagus was done marinating, and Davey walked over to the stove and put it on the pan next to Spot’s, lighting the stove and leaning against the counter as it started cooking. 

“I love you Spot.”

Spot didn’t even have to look up, just kept stirring his peppers, biting back a smile. 

“I love you too Davey.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked this!! I love doing rare pairs so hmu if you have any prompts <3
> 
> kudos or comments are always appreciated too fam :)


End file.
